A Picture's Worth
by GravityNeko
Summary: A couple's photo? Will Yuki go for it? And what can Shuichi do to make him agree?
1. Couple's Picture

**A/N: New story that I started a while ago but got lost…so I'm rewriting it! JOY!**

**sarcasm But I really wanted to get this idea out. On with the show!**

**Warning: Adult Language.

* * *

**

"YUKI!" Shuichi came into the novelist's study waving a newspaper clipping in front of his face. "Let's get our picture taken!"

The man stopped typing and looked at his energetic young lover. _Picture? _"We already have pictures." He pointed to the printed sticker pics all over his wall. "Noooo, Yuki! Not like that!" He pushed the ad into the older man's face. "A professional picture." He put a hand to his head. "To profess our love to the world!" Yuki got up and brushed past his koi, saying, "No." "But Yuuukiiiiiiii!" Shuichi followed and begged and pleaded for the blonde to change his mind. "Please oh please oh please oh please!" The other made his way into the livingrooom. "NO!" "Yuki!" he sounded serious this time. His lover turned. "If you don't take a picture with me…" He flung open the door and walked out onto the patio. "I'll jump!" He demonstrated this by climbing onto the railing. "WHAT THE HELL?" "I mean it! I really will! Catch me,Yuki, before I slip!" The way he said it Yuki knew that Shuichi was bull-shitting him. He turned, ignoring the baka on the balcony. "Woa! Woa!" The novelist turned seeing Shuichi having a hard time. "What's wrong?" He asked harshly. "Umm…I'm scared." "Of what?" "It's kinda high up…" He looked down eight stories. Gulp. "You're tell me, baka, you can't climb down even though the you're close to…" "Uh huh." Yuki strode over bent on extracting the little idiot from his perch then heading back to his work.

It was then that Shuichi attempted to get off the balcony himself and slipped. (gasp) Fortunately he fell forward and Yuki caught him deftly. "Moron!"

Shuichi breathed heavily in fright, his back and head draped over the edge of the balcony, still locked in Yuki's arms.

Cameras flashed from below. How effective they would have been would be anyone's guess.

Yuki brought the brat forward a bit then released him, letting the vocalist fall on his butt to the cold ground. "Baka!" he snapped. "Don't you dare try shit like that again!" Shuichi looked up at his koibito. "Sorry, Yuki." "You know what you just did?" "Made you care for me?" His face lit up. "OH YUKI YOU DO CARE!" He let go and turned away once more, letting Shuichi fall to ground, embracing air. "No. You just gave exposure for every reporter down there." Shuichi stayed down on the ground. "I can see the headlines now: _**Attempted Suicide or Love Affair**_." "Well I think the love affairs pretty obvious…" "Baka! That's not the point!" He growled and walked off, slamming the door to his study and locking it. "Yuki! Didn't you come out here for something?" No answer. "Hmm. Guess not." "Guess I'll resort to plan B." Shuichi then proceeded into the kitchen, intent on creating a racket and burning down the place. _This'll bring him running…_ He rummaged in the pantry and brought out the bread slipping four slices into the toaster and turned it on high…After this he messed with Yuki's cookware, clanging and banging his way around. Shuichi thought he heard something—besides his own racket—and looked over his shoulder. No Yuki.. _Hmmm this requires more intense situations. _He setting to cook over thing surely burn as well. (Don't ask what) He kept making noise as he did this and finally the foul aroma of burned something filled the air. _Bingo! _

"SHUICHI!"

"Yes."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What ARE you burning?"

"I though I'd make some toast for you Yuki…." He replied quite innocently.

Yuki entered the kitchen and took in the mess; cookware pulled out of the cupboard all sorts of food on the countertop.

He glared at the sight then at Shuichi, tapping his foot in irritation. "All right…All right…We'll get your stupid picture! Just stay out of my kitchen for the rest of the day will you!" He grabbed his lover by the shoulder and pushed him out of it.

_Operation Crash & Burn is a success.

* * *

_

"Let's not take to long okay…Get in, take the damn picture, and get out."

"Yuki. That's now way to take a couple's photo."

"Couple?"

"Yeah we don't have one."

"………."

"You have to go in there with a light spirit, a sense of fun!"

"Great…"

Shuichi and Yuki approached the counter and were encountered by a smiling woman. "Yes, what can I do for you two gentleman…" "Well.." "Which one is your cheapest package?" "Yuki!" The woman looked at the exchange. "Ignore Yuki, miss." He clung to the other man's arm. "We want to take a _special _picture together." He rubbed himself against his lover like a cat. "Oh! Is that so? How sweet!" She suddenly got a good look at them. "HEY! Aren't you THE Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou?" Shuichi laughed nervously. "Yeah that's us…But don't say a thing ...this is kinda perfect and we want it to stay that way." "No problem. My lips are sealed." _Why do I not believe that? _Yuki thought distrustfully. "Let's see…" "We want a single 8 x 10 got that." Yuki intervened. "Nothing more." Shuichi looked disappointed. "What? I'm going through with this aren't?" "I want three…One for your office, one for our bedroom, and one for the living room." Yuki could feel a headache coming on but relented after fifteen minutes of his lover tugging on his arm. He'd drawn the attention of a few people patrolling the malls but not by much. The novelist sighed. All this crap just to take a damn picture! "All right…Now that you've selected the package. Follow me to the room behind this wall." Shuichi squealed energetically, hanging still on Yuki's arm.

"So what background would you prefer?" She indicated the various ones.

"Black." Was the novelist's reply.

"Yuki! Black is SO BORING."

"I came."

"Stop being a stick in the mud."

Shuichi spotted a beautiful starry background. "Oo! Oo! I want that one!" He pointed to it. "That one, that one!"

The other man watched as his lover jumped up and down like an idiot.

"Fine."

"Goody!"

The woman pulled the starry background into place and then pulled out the mock-stone pillar that went with it. "Yuki-san, please come sit on this pillar…" The blonde reluctantly made his way to the pillar and sat down. "I should be at work." "Oh, hush, Yuki! This is fun! Enjoy it!" _I can't. I need a cigarette. _"Now…turn to the side…your right…That's good. Now …" She moved a smaller pillar into place. "Put your left foot on this." He did so. "Good…" She turned toward Shuichi and ushered him to join them. "Now, you, Shindou-san." Shuichi skipped over. "Wee! I get to have a picture with Yuki! Yay!" He looked at the woman. "I suppose you…sit between his legs. Is that how you'd like it?" "Yeah." "No." Shuichi whirled on his lover. "It's not a couple's picture unless we're in each others arms…" "For the whole world to see." "It's your fault! You told the TV people that we were lovers. Not that I'm not happy…" "Just get in, brat…" Yuki _blushed. _"I mean up." "All right…" He hopped up and sat between Yuki's legs, resting his head against his love's chest, under his chin. "How's this?" he asked the lady. "Good. Shindou-san, sit up some more." "Sure!" He scooted up. "Now, lean into Yuki-san…just a bit." He did as she instructed. "Cross your ankles. Good. Now, Yuki-san…" The novelist looked into the woman's eyes. "Put your arm…" She thought about this for a moment. "..Arms around Shindou-san." Yuki did so without a comment this time. He held his lover tightly yet gently. Shuichi smiled. It felt good to be in his love's arms. "Now Shindou-san…Put you're left hand on Yuki-san's thigh and the other—the right one—, reach it up and grab Yukis-san's arm. Yes, that's good." She smiled. "Perfect. Yes, that's perfect."

She then started adjusting the lighting. When she was satisfied, the woman walked back behind the camera and peered through the lens. Then she lifted her head and craned her neck back around. "Shindou-san, lift your head up just a notch. Good. Yuki-san down a notch. Good. Now both turn your head's a tad but counter-clockwise. Great." She hid behind the camera again. "Now say…Hmmm…Bad Luck?" A pause. "Oh, c'mon, Yuki-san, crack a smile." "Yuki…Tatsuha called and said he's going to get a life and stop pestering you, Mika too." Yuki didn't believe his young lover for one minute but the thought of that kind of bliss made him crack the most gorgeous smile the photographer had seen in a long while. Shuichi knew this had worked and was smiling as well because of it. He was SO happy! "One, two, three…"** FLASH!** The first picture had been snapped and the woman came out from behind the camera and looked at the digital photo. "Good first try." "Let's get this processed shall we…" Yuki relaxed and pushed at Shuichi, indicating the brat should get up. "Let me see!" the pink-haired sprite crowed bouncing over to where the photographer was standing. "She's right! Yuki, it's perfect! And we look so perfect together!" He beamed up with love in his eyes at the novelist. "We were made for each other."

Yuki smiled slightly at the look in his lover's eyes and leaned over his shoulder to examine the digital photo. They indeed did look perfect. Not that he would ever tell the baka that…

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

"Don't we look perfect, Yuki?" he asked, staring at the framed picture when Yuki walked in from his morning walk.

No answer.

"Yuki?"

Eiri Yuki walked into the room and smacked a rolled up newspaper over his young lover's head in reply. "ITIE! Hey! Why'd you do that? That hurt!"

"Look!" The novelist unrolled the paper and showed the front page to vocalist.

It read:

**_Lover's Tryst after Death defying Disaster _**

Bellow it, a blurred picture was Shuichi hanging over the balcony and a figure who was assumed to be Yuki was holding onto him.

"Baka!" He smirked. "Somehow…I told you so…Doesn't quite explain it all"

* * *

**A/N: Done! How did you like? Please review!**


	2. Editors & Managers

**A/N: Okay I was going over 'A Picture's Worth' today, and one reader suggested I have another chapter, at the moment I didn't pay it much heed because I didn't know what more to add. But another review gave me an idea…**

**Dedicated: sesshyigrl04 and Vera-Sama**

**Warning: Adult Language

* * *

**

Shuichi Shindou entered the NG building fired-up to start work. He had finished his new song yesterday (three in fact, a world record) and was tremendously excited to show itto the band. Not to mention he wouldn't have Seguchi-san yelling at him for not being on time with his work. He burst into studio two, giving the door a kung-fu move he'd seen with Yuki last weekend. Needless to say, his ankle wasn't quite made for that sort of move and he ended up whimpering in pain as he then stumbled into the room. Fujisaki looked up from his keyboard. "Oh…Shindou-san." He turned his head to the side. "K-san, Sakano-san, Nakano-san...Shindou-san is here."

Like clock-work, a gun was pressed to the vocalist's head and the cocking of the hammer was heard as the chamber revolved in Shuichi's ear. "State your reasons in two seconds." _Two seconds! Shuichi thought. This was the most extreme K went! _"Well-um-a…" "Time's up." CLICK. Shuichi braced himself. "Well, what do you know…?" K opened the chamber. "Empty." He frowned. "Who removed the bullets from my gun?" Hiro returned to his guitar playing as if nothing had happened. "Who-who would touch your firearms, K-san..." Sakano said in a nervous voice. "Who would go so far as to do that?" "I do not know, but I AM going to find out!" With that he snapped the chamber shut, slapped the gun back in its holster and stalked out of the room.

"Well, now maybe we can get some work done." Fujisaki spoke up. "Shidou-san, do you have the new songs ready?"

It took Shuichi a few minutes to come back to reality and banish the shame that he'd almost pissed in his pants.

"Y-yeah! Right here." He held the up.

"Okay then let's get started!" Hiro hollered.

* * *

The woman met him at the bus stop and handed him the manila. "And this has the stuff we need?"

"Yes…"

"Good, I've been waiting for this. Can't seem to get a good picture since, they're pretty big now." He shook it at her.

"I know." She looked around. "Got to go…"

With that she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Eiri Yuki was having a meeting with his editor Mizuki. The woman was ten minutes late! _This isn't like Mizuki.. She's always prompt!_ He lit a cigarette. "Damn. Where the hell is she?" He checked his watch for the third time. "Yuki-san!" She was walking slowly and calmly like she had all the time in the world. "Where the hell have you been…You know this cuts time out of my deadline!" He was in a foul mood and had been in one since that stupid front page headline. Damn Shuichi. Damn Mizuki. Damn the whole fucking world! "I know. But I'm here now, Yuki-san…I'm here to discuss what you have for me so far…." He flipped a stack of pages onto the table. "There's most of it." He took a drag of his cigarette. "You can have the rest when I'm done."

Mizuki flipped her hair over her shoulder and proceeded to look through the pages. "Good, but needs more…" "What do you mean needs more? I said, I'm almost finished." "And how many more pages do you expect, Yuki-san?" He gave a distressed look as he forced himself to sit more upright in the chair. "Thirty pages at the most…" "That's all?" Yes," He crushed his nicotine stick into the ashtray. "That's all." He was extremely moody today. Extremely. "All right," She tucked it into her brief case. "But it's not what I expected." She moved to get up. "I'll expect those thirty pages in a week and half." Mizuki tossed the bag strap over her shoulder and started to turn around. "Why are we being lenient all of sudden?" He lit up another one.

"You look tired, Yuki-san…I don't think you're getting very much sleep. Sleep depravation affects an award winning novelist's brain…and we can't have that can we? This one is going to sell big, I can feel it. It just needs a smash ending. _Sayanora._"

The novelist sighed and beckoned a waiter get him some whiskey.

_Fuck.

* * *

_

Afternoon

* * *

"Woohoo!" Shuichi exclained letting go of the microphone. "That is a rap for today. Good going, Hiro, Fujisaki!"

The pink-haired youth stepped back from it with a big-ass grin on his face.

"I agree." The younger man stepped out from behind his keyboard. "The new songs are great so far…"

Shuichi looked to his buddy, Hiro for reassurance. "Fujisaki's right man. Like I said your vocal is the best in Japan…" (1)

The vocalist made a V with his fingers then jogged to the door to pick up his back-pack. "Okay then! I'm going home to see Yuki!"

CLICK!

"Hold it right there!"

A gun, for the second time that day, was pointed at him.

"K-san…"

He was nervous, then…. "Oh look! Jet-bomber!" He pointed to the sky light that wasn't there.

K looked and that's when Shuichi made his getaway, running like a madman away from the crazed, gun-toting American. _Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…_ He kept thinking, running all the way home.

"YUKI!" Shuichi hollered, throwing the door open to their apartment.

It slammed against the wall, making a small dent.

* * *

Yuki winced at the harsh sound of the door and his lover's voice. If he was going to get the publisher and Mizuki off his back, he HAD to finish these last thirty pages. And that meant having PEACE and QUIET. Something Shuichi never understood obviously! He gritted his teeth and proceeded to type faster, ideas pouring out of his brain at a rapid speed. _Who the hell does Mizuki think she is…One week and half…She thinks I can't finish this earlier than that half week…Damn her! _"Yuuuukiiiii: Another door was thrown open. "I'm HOOOOOME, KOI!" _Well, that's obvious…_Yuki thought bitterly with hint of sarcasm. Shuichi through his arms around his lover and held his tight, nuzzling and nipping at Yuki's sensitive ear lobe. "Mmmm." The blond's body tingled and he tried to resist taking the brat right there.

_I have work, I have work, I have work…._

Shuichi's advances though were too seductive.

"To hell with it!" He pulled the boy into his lap and began to attack Shuichi's neck with his lips.

"Ohhh, Yuki…" Dreamy voice.

* * *

**FLASH!**

"Not bad…" A figure murmured, snapping off another picture. "Not bad at all... This is SO hot."

F**LASH!

* * *

**

**(1) Just something Hiro's saying again that he said in the anime. **

**A/N: Oooo Genious, genious…Can I still keep it comedy? We'll see! The next chap should be the final one. Review please!**


End file.
